Jack VS Jaden
by XT3100
Summary: When JAden once again was destroying a research factory of the Doctors who made him a fusion. He runs into a natural fusion Named Jack. Chaos is most likely to follow.


**Chapter 1**

Silver, reflected off of the room that towered about fifty feet high and was at least sixty feet deep. The wide room had two entry points both were hallways that continued to lad to other parts of the complex. The walls were a simple white walls that supported the room. Although in to the west was a metal outcropping. The silver metal device was about twenty some feet wide and a foot deep.

The rim on the sides were flat silver bordered that moved in a foot to the center. Then it curved into itself but the face remained flat. The metal was like a curb on a road. The inside was a black like metal. Curits, orange wires Ran up the cent filling the whole black suface.

White tiles stuck made the room's floor. In the giant room there was three beings. Two was paired next to each other and the other was by himself by.

Jaden growled, "I am not your weapon and if you force me to go back. You'll regret it." With his Umbreon standing next to her master. Her eyes were slightly narrowed with teeth showing.

"Who said anything about being a weapon?" That made both Umbreon and Jaden chance from serous to confused. When Jack asked Jaden he stood with his hands in his pockets. Jack just glared at Jaden who felt sweet drop. "Let me teach you about how to use that power."

Umbreon looked up suspiciously and tilted her head, "Who are you?"

Jack just smirked at the Pokémon. Leaning slightly down at the Pokémon. "A Gardevoir fusion." Jack simply sated then he straightened out again and smiled. Umbreon looked confused as she rocked her head over to the right side.

"But you are a human!" she yelled as she unbent her neck and looked at Jack.

_'She doesn't believe you Jack'_ Gardevoir told Jack in his mind at that point made by his fused partner he closed his eyes and silently laughed.

_'Than we should show them.'_ Jack informed Gardevoir. Opening his eyes he smirked.

Umbreon frowned, "Wait a minute...I feel a strange aura around that man."

Jaden looked up to the man, "I can feel it too."

Jack smiles as his body started to change. The first to change was his shoes, which were a white color while his pants stretched out to form new white jeans.

While the shirt expanded into a long sleeve shirt. Jaden and Umbreon stared as they watch Jack change. Jacks shirt was light neon green from the end of the sleeve up to her elbows where at the two opposite sides of the elbow made a 90-degree angle on both sides of her elbow, on both arms.

The rest of the shirt was a white color. Next they saw her chest expand to a median size. While her green turned green and moved into a Gardevoir's hairstyle.

"Yes this is why you feel that energy" Jack smirked as she crossed her arms.

Jaden nodded," Huh, so I really am not the only one of my kind." Jack noticed a slight showing of relief on her face.

Foots steps could be heard coming from both halls. Goons a giant chunk of them littered both tunnels. A few on both sides grabbed some guns of sort that laid on their hips.

Umbreon smirked, "Well than, let's take them together." She glowed along with Jaden and melded together, forming their fused form.

Jack smirked as she cracked her fingers to look at about five of the thugs with guns. Lighting surrounded her hands as she face crept with an unnatural look. "I can finally let some steam out against you fuckers!" She started to laugh. The tone sent a chill down everyone's spine. Jaden didn't know how to react to her new partner so to speak.

Jack disappeared to reappear in front of one thug. She was holding back a clenched fist when she teleported in front of the thug. She released her held fist to thrust it right through the thug's heart. He bent his neck down as blood jumped out of his mouth. On the other side where his hand was blood danced out of the hole now in his heart from behind.

Jaden didn't pay much attention; he knew these people wanted him dead. Holding her right hand outstretched. She started charging up a Shadow Ball in her palm. Once it was done Jaden bowled her right hand with the shadow in hand. Releasing the attack rolled out of her hand like a bowling ball. The black sphere hit one and released a small pulse.

The first thug that was hit started vaporize at the impact turning into dust like particles. A set of other goons repeated the action do to the small pulse that came from the attack.

She called up Psychic by holding her hand closer to her body as she clenched her hand. The assault rifles folded into their self's rolling in rounded spheres. The owners of the gun released their grip. Each metal ball jetted into the faces of the underling breaking some jaws, noses and mainly collapsing their faces inwards.

She took in a breath and to unleash a purple tinted cloud of Toxic. This gas quickly covered and surround the thugs. The ones stupid enough breathed in the gas which its poison stopped their lungs to cause them to die by a gas choke hold. All of the dead ones slummed to the floor with a semi loud crash.

Jack twisted on her right foot to swing her leg upward she cut the guy in half from the crotch to his head. Causing the human to get split in half while his guts and blood spraying upwards. Jack head long black hair grows down to her shoulders were a Mawile horn grew. Swinging around she opened his jaw of horn to have ice behaving like lighting lash about. In her teeth opened to release a long lashing ice lighting cutting everything in its path.

Blood sprayed out from the humans in the way. "Fuck you motherfucking bastards!" Ice clashed and covered the hall blocking everyone from getting to her.

Jaden gazed around the hall to view at least remaining thugs. Sending power to her legs she used a quick attack to dash at her enemies. Punching one and smashing the first mans jaw. Using the same attack again she chained the move and bounced off the mans face to smack another. This time her force cracked bones within the mans body. She continued to chain the move till all were taken care of.

"Well, that takes care of my half." Jaden said with a small laugh. She held both arms folded togather.

"Fucking hell!" Jack hissed as she twisted on her left foot to whirled around to see Jaden. The new fusion with a smirk on his face. "Heh, you are not too bad."

Jaden rolled her eyes to look at Jack in her new form. "Wait you changed forms?" She mouth hug open in sheer shock at Jack's new horns the came out of her hair. "When!"

Jack took both arms and crossed them under her chest. "Oh just a few seconds ago." With a natural smile.

Jaden tilted her head, bangs framing her face, "Huh. Kind-a reminds me of another power I have." She heard sounds as three of the grunts pulled out the Union Cores, "Uh oh."

They threw out three Pokeballs and from each emerged a different Pokémon, Houndoom, Nidoking, and Steelix, than activated the devices. The Pokémon roared in pain as the devices merged them with the soldiers, causing flashes of light.

_'Their core they...'_ Jack's eye twitched. "You fucking jackasses!" She roared. Lighting start dancing around her as her rage built.

"A forced Core fusion..." Jack hissed making her eyes narrow. "Absorbing there... cores..." The Gardevoir and Mawile Fusion hissed.

Jaden twisted her head to look at her new companion. _'Cores?'_ Jaden thought.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Jack roared with her wide-open mouth as she grinned her teeth. As she glowed pure white to shift and change. She grew Victini's Ears while a Lilligant Flower appeared onto the top of her head.

By the time she stopped changing Jack. She had the same flower as a Lilligant that was tilted. It was tilted to the right and the right ear of Victini was going through the flower. She still had the Gardevoir hair and the long black that went to her shoulder and the typical Mawile horns was attacked to the hair. However Jack still had the same white black and yellow genes. She had the front of her long sleeve shirt was pure white that went down to her elbows.

At the two opposite sides of the elbow made a 90-degree angle on both sides of her elbow, on both arms. The rest was neon green as well as four leaves were flat around the sleeves each with the tip pointing up the arm with the bases going around the middle of Jack's elbows. At the base where the Leaves where, there was a vine wrapped around her arm with four leaves that looked to be the same as a Bulbasaur's back. The back of Jack was pure white color with the Victini wings on it. The base of each was above the hipbones and the top tips went up to her shoulder blades. Around them a bright light blended into the pure white.

Cracking her neck she collided she fists before smiling. A grin that would set anyone on edge. Then suddenly she disappeared without a sound, only to reanimate behind the grunt. She looked as if she was walking but she appeared to be stopping.

Green leafs appeared around the three suspended in mind air before ice started to jump like lighting. In under a second Ice cut through the three chopping thing each Cutting their arms into layers like cut ham. Making their blood splat onto the walls of the hall.

Each slice vertically releasing bloods, gut and bone shared to fly out. Their bodies burst open like a balloon like way in the pattern of a cracking glass would look. The insides flew outwards.

Jaden had to cover her eye to stop herself from puking using both hands.

Jaden finally opened her eyes after a while and saw the mess before her, "Huh...well, can't say they didn't have it coming." She walked over to the CPU core for the facility.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, my little experiment." came the doctor's voice from a speaker.

Jack looked the other fusion over curiously, "What did he mean by that?"

Jaden lowered her head, "I wasn't always like this...I use to be just an ordinary trainer… but... this doctor kidnapped me and experimented on me...that's how I ended up with this power."

Jack just look looked at Jaden before closing her eyes. "Oh," Jack slowly opened her eyes. Jack now teleported next to Jaden. "Give me a few seconds."

"Huh?" Jaden wondered aloud as she looked at her new friend.

"So that's what happened." Jack breathed softly. "HEY! FUCKING MOTHERFUCKING DOCTOR!" Jack screamed looking at a camera. "I'm going to shred you fucking core! For fucking around with another's core!"

But the doctor simply laughed at him, "You? Even if you're a fusion, your power is nothing compared to the might of Team Omega!"

"If you're so powerful, than how come I'm still free and wrecking your plans?" quizzed Jaden.

The doctor was silent for a moment," You've simply been lucky up till now, but no longer." the floor slid open and a giant robotic Rhyhorn rose up out of it.

Jaden sighed, "Fine. Ya wanna play that way." She brought out three Pokeballs, "Come on out, guys!" She threw them and they opened.

"Ready to go." commented Meloetta.

"Let's take them down!" cheered Luxray.

"I'll give it my all," said Roserade.

Jack stepped out to stand in the front of them. _'Listen Jaden, and co.'_ Jack projected her thoughts in their minds. Shocked they jumped only slightly.

_'We will explain more later first let Jack and me destroy this machine,'_ Gardevoir spoke to them. Continuing _'We are far stronger then you by a long shot.'_

**Why hello Guess what? This is a spin Off I wrote with GamerXY on Devaintart. So this is non cannon to both stories. Hopefully we will have more chapters coming out soon.**


End file.
